


Two Pilots Walk Into a Cantina…

by SW_Banshee



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: New pilot (former student of Hobbie and Wes) finally beginning to settle in as Rogue Two, wingmate to the Almighty Wedge…
Relationships: Derek "Hobbie" Klivian/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Two Pilots Walk Into a Cantina…

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little scene from a series I have been working on but not making much headway… Nikita is a former student of Hobbie & Wes. She came over to Starfighter Command from NRI where she was a shuttle pilot. She and Wes found they were kindred spirits (mischievous, protective and loyal) but more like brother/sister than boyfriend/girlfriend. She left training early to go back to NRI to help in the search for Tycho when he disappeared during his mission to Coruscant. She later re-joined Starfighter Command to finish her fighter training and eventually found her way to the Rogues. Due to her protective nature, Wes recommended her as Rogue Two. Hobbie, Tycho and even Corran backed her as Two. She and Hobbie have recently begun dating.
> 
> Un-beta’d so I will apologize now for any typo’s, etc. Comments/suggestions/observations/etc welcome and encouraged. Must feed the Rogue & Wraith muses. 

Wedge spotted Hobbie entering the on-base cantina and waved him over to the small corner booth where the Rogue’s CO and XO were already seated. Most of the other Rogues were scattered at tables throughout the dining area and a few were at the bar.

The brunette was only slightly surprise to see Nikita trailing Hobbie through the crowd. Tycho mumbled something like “told you so” when they spotted the pair holding hands.

“Hey, Boss,” Hobbie greeted. He frowned at the down look on his CO’s face. “Why so glum?” he asked.

Tycho grinned wickedly. “Wedge has been trying to talk Wes into coming to the cantina for the last half hour but so far no luck.”

“Do we want to know why?” she asked Hobbie but she was watching the seated pair, suspiciously.

“Probably not. Plausible deniability,” Hobbie stated firmly.

Nikita grinned wickedly. “Let me try,” she said as she held up a finger to signal the others not to say anything and pulled out her comlink.

When the Tanaabian answered, she replied, “Hey, Wes. A bunch of us are going to meet in the cantina for dinner and drinks then go out for dancing and more drinks. Wanna join us? I’ll save you a dance.”

“I don’t think so. I really just want to spend an evening in,” came his somewhat subdued reply.

She frowned at the comlink. Did she just hear correctly? Wes Janson turned down a night out? Wedge and Tycho gave her twin “See?” expressions.

Undaunted, she tried again. “Aww. Come one. There is a bet going as to whether or not we can get Wedge and Tycho drunk enough to kiss each other in public.”

Wedge, who had just taken a drink of his whiskey, spit his drink out in a coughing fit. Tycho just glared at her, patting Wedge on the back as Hobbie chuckled softly.

Wes snorted, “Like that’s going to happen.”

She winked at Wedge before continuing to cajole Wes. In a singsong voice, she stated, “It’ll be ffuuuunnnn.”

“OK. I’ll be there in five,” he said exuberantly and ended the connection.

She gave Wedge and Tycho a smug look as she put her comlink back in her pocket

Wedge shook his head unbelievingly. “Why did that work for you and not us?”

“The kissing part?” she asked innocently, which earned her even more glares from the seated pair. “Oh, you mean the fun part.” She barked a laugh. “Please. Coming from you two would be about as believable as coming from Hobbie. No offense, Babe.” She smiled sweetly up at the mournful Rogue and slipped an arm around his waist.

Hobbie shrugged. “None taken, I think.”

“I suggest we not be around these two when he gets here or Wes’ll think we were in on whatever they have planned. Plausible deniability and all that,” she repeated the Ralltiirian’s words back to him.

Hobbie nodded, smirking. He gave his friends a wicked grin and said, “I’m thirsty. First round is on Wedge. Second is on Tycho.” With that, she and Hobbie turned toward the bar, Hobbie draping an arm over her shoulders. Her arm still around his waist

Wedge and Tycho watched the pair walk away. “Should we be concerned about that?” their CO asked, nodding his head toward the retreating pair.

The blond watched their retreating backs. “She really is a female version of Wes,” he chuckled.

Wedge nodded, “That’s just it. I usually rely on Hobbs to keep Wes in check--”

“How did that work out for you while you were with the Wraiths? Found any stuffed ewoks in your cockpit lately?” Tycho asked smugly.

The Corellian glared at his XO. “Shut up, Tycho,” he growled but his voice held no real anger. “Seriously, is Hobbie up to handling **_two_** of them?”

Tycho grew serious. “What makes you think Hobbie will be the voice of reason? There is a reason we all recommended you make her your wingmate. She looks after you - even though you’re too busy looking after everyone but yourself. The others even started referring to her as your mom but she didn’t like that so they stuck with calling her your overprotective big sis. Not sure I want to know how she managed to convince them to stop but when I ask anyone about it, they get this really terrified look and shake their heads.”

Wedge chuckled. “I guess we really shouldn’t be surprised that Hobbie is sweet on her. She’s just Wes with curves and the right body parts – at least for Hobbie, anyway.”

“I have noticed he’s been in a surprisingly good mood lately,” the blonde observed as they noticed Wes entering the cantina with a grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.


End file.
